Mon histoire d'amour
by Allis13
Summary: Hermione écrit une lettre à son amie de toujours pour lui avouer certaines choses sur sa vie. C'est une lettre d'adieu expliquant son choix. O.S.


Je remercie tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews. Elles me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois que j'en reçois une nouvelle. Donc je vous dis : "merci".

Et je remercie ma béta-readeuse : Kathy Magda.

Résumé : Hermione et Drago ont du se séparer brutalement à la fin de la septième année. Hermione raconte son incroyable histoire d'amour avec Drago à Ginny, son amie de toujours, dans une lettre. O.S.

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K. Rowling.

**Mon histoire d'amour**

Ginny, ma soeur,

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te livrer mon plus grand. Ce secret me fait tellement mal que je dois l'avouer à quelqu'un et je pense que tu es la personne la plus appropriée.

Ginny, ma soeur de sang, je t'ai caché quelque chose pendant près de deux ans et je m'en suis beaucoup voulu mais je t'avoue que j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne comprennes pas mon choix ; peur que tu n'acceptes pas ; peur que tu m'en veuilles. Donc après un mois de longue réflexion, j'ai pris la décision de te cacher un évènement très important de ma vie.

Bon, il faut que j'arrête de tourner autour du pot. Voilà, depuis le début de ma 6ème année, je sors avec Drago Malefoy. J'imagine déjà ta tête face à cette révélation. Et j'en rigole presque. Excuse-moi Ginny de t'avoir menti ou plutôt caché la vérité si longtemps mais je crois que c'est plus facile pour nous deux.

Je te promets qu'il a changé. Il fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ; il espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre. C'est dur à croire. Dur à réaliser mais c'est la réalité.

Mais là, nous ne pouvons plus nous voir. Tu dois te demander pourquoi. Tout simplement pour ne pas tuer sa couverture. Et il va même devoir se marier et devine avec qui. Pansy Parkinson. Je suis totalement dégoûtée. Cette… va se marier avec mon amour. Elle va avoir le nom que je rêvais d'avoir. Je suis totalement hystérique. J'ai envie de tout casser ici. Mais je me retiens. J'attends patiemment l'heure où la vérité éclatera.

Ginny, il me manque tellement. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je me détache de lui. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je repense à tous les moments qu'on a partagés et là, je l'aime encore plus. Comment peut-on oublier une partie de soi ? Ginny, si tu connais une recette pour palier à ce manque alors envoies-la moi car je ne vais pas supporter longtemps ce poison qui s'insinue lentement en moi. Je suis perdue dans ma propre tête, dans mes propres rêves. Et Drago prépare tranquillement son mariage sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Pleins de sentiments contradictoires me perturbent. Dans un sens, je suis fière de Drago, fière qu'il se batte à notre cotés, fière qu'il est compris qu'il n'était pas supérieur aux autres parce qu'il avait la chance de naître dans une famille de sorciers riche. En même temps, je suis tellement triste qu'il ne soit pas à mes cotés. Je ne peux même pas le voir une petite heure ; j'ai à peine le droit de l'entr'apercevoir. Je suis aussi en colère contre tout le monde : Dumbledore pour l'obliger à se marier avec cette chienne ; ses parents pour être des personnes stupides et bornées ; Pansy pour être heureuse et se vanter partout de son mariage et Drago pour accepter sans broncher de se marier.

J'espère Ginny que tu comprendras mes erreurs et que tu accepteras ma relation avec Drago.

Ginny tu es ma sœur donc ne m'abandonnes pas.

Je t'envois une chanson que Drago m'avait écrite lorsqu'il m'a annoncé toutes ces nouvelles.

_Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
Quelques mots sur ton piano  
C'est fini  
C'est toute une vie  
Qui s'assombrit  
Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
J'ai senti ton désespoir  
À quoi bon  
Faire semblant  
D'y croire _

Refrain:  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Tu sais que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin  
Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
Comme si tout s'était figé  
Aujourd'hui  
Il faut s'aider  
Abandonner  
La douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aies pas peur  
Écoutes ton coeur

au Refrain

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisse aller ton chagrin  
Si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin

Il voulait que je change ma vie, que je l'oublie. Que lorsque que la guerre serait finie, il reviendrait me conquérir. Mais je n'arrive plus à y croire. Alors Ginny, je vais mourir ; mourir pour veiller sur vous tous. Mourir pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette longue absence qui doucement me ronge.

Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir était assez forte mais je te dis une dernière chose. Ma mort sera aussi la mort de Voldemort. J'ai lu dans un livre ancien une formule qui tue un sorcier à distance. C'est une ancienne formule qui entraîne la mort de la personne qui la prononce. Quand tu recevras cette lettre dis à Harry d'aller au repaire de Voldemort pour lui porter le coup fatal vu que je ne pourrais pas totalement le tuer.

Merci Ginny pour tout l'amour que tu m'as apporté ; merci pour ton aide.

Je t'aime petite soeur

Gros bisous à tous.

Pardonne-moi Drago

Hermione

* * *

Hermione posa son stylo et appela une chouette. Elle lui donna la lettre, s'assit sur une chaise et décapsula une fiole. Elle dit :

« Drago, je veillerais toujours sur toi ; je t'aime »

Et Hermione but le contenu de la potion et tout doucement sombra dans la mort.


End file.
